Trapped!
by Killer-Frogz
Summary: The Inuyasha gang wakes up one morning, in a cave! An enchanted cave that is, now they have to work toghether to try and figure out a way to get out InuXKag SanXMir
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

KF: Hi, this is my first ever Inuyasha Fan fiction, read my profile for more info about me

Someone: READ IT!

KF: ...

-----------

Trapped!

"Where are we?!" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha woke up and yelled at her, which woke up everyone else "Great going Inuyasha" Shippou said, shaking his head, Inuyasha raised his fist and got ready to pummel the shit out of the little Kitsune. Kagome knew this routine to well, she sighed and mumbled a sit before Inuyasha could do anything, the rosary on Inuyasha's neck glowed a pinkish color as he got pulled to the ground.

Inuyasha got up and growled, Miroku shook his head, "Such anger Inuyasha possesses," He commented, and groped Sango "But, Sango is even angrier now..." he said, with a slap mark on his face, Kagome sweat dropped, "Anyway, where are we!?!" she yelled, Inuyasha looked around "well, it's a cave of some sort..." he said dully, kagome saw the exit "YAY!" she yelled and ran towards it, getting knocked back by a barrier, Inuyasha caught her as she flew backwards "thanks" Kagome said sheepishly, Inuyasha nodded and set her down.

Miroku and Sango gaped at the sight being played before them, Inuyasha being nice to Kagome?! And what really surprised them is that Inuyasha didn't cover up his good deed with a 'Feh' or 'Stupid Wench'

"Well, we got to find a way out of here." Kagome said, standing up, "Duh" Inuyasha said, kagome got mad again and yelled 'Sit!' "Wow, second sit in five minuets, that's a record for you, Inuyasha" Shippou said, Inuyasha wasn't that dumb though, he just ignored Shippou, who got confused. Inuyasha took out his sword and tried to break the barrier, didn't work. "Damn" he sighed. Suddenly, at the back of the cave was a light "Did you see that light?" Sango asked Inuyasha, who was blinking his eyes "Yeah, I saw the light, and it was bright." Sango didn't get it. She just nodded her head. "I'll go" Miroku said, getting up and heading towards the end of the cave, Inuyasha followed, just incase.

-----

"Dang, its super dark in here" Inuyasha said, following Miroku, true, it was dark, even for Inuyasha "Yeah, I can't even see anything" Miroku said, holding on to the wall "Well, there's nothing here, lets go" Miroku said, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but followed Miroku back anyways.

-----

"Back already?" Kagome asked when Miroku and Inuyasha came through the darkness "Well, he wanted to go, because he was SCARED" Inuyasha said, Miroku tried to stand up for himself, but to no avail...

----------

KF: Until next time, my friends.

Someone: Hi, I'm retarded!

KF: Who ARE you?

KF: Helloooo?

-------------------


	2. Chapter 2, Breaking out!

Chapter 2

---

KF: Hi, there's a really bad storm right now where I live, so this is going to be kinda short, due to safety issues.

Someone: -Hides in a blanket-

------

2 days. 2 long dreadful days. Inuyasha was starting to go crazy, so was everyone else, Shippou kept on asking annoying questions, Inuyasha was repeatedly trying to break the barrier until he passed out, kagome sat in a corner and Miroku and Sango kept fighting wait. That's normal. Nevermind.

-A Week Later-

Inuyasha woke up and saw a face 'Yahoo! I'm dead!' he thought (remember, he's crazy) "No, your not, sorry, although I can arrange that for you" the person said. Inuyasha realized he wasn't dead and woke up everyone else, who got into a fighting position. "Wait, hold up, I'm not your enemy!" he said, backing up a little bit, Sango eyed him suspiciously "Hmm, he's telling the truth guys." Kagome said, everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, ah-HEM! She IS crazy.

After the guy told them his name, Kazuo, and his story about how he got here, they started brainstorming. "Ah-HAH!" Inuyasha said "I forgot all about it!" he added, taking out his sword and transforming it into the red Tetsusaiga and swinging at the barrier, it broke! Everyone cheered and ran out of the cave.

-1 day later-

"Holy shit, am I glad to be out of that cave!" Inuyasha said, leaning against a tree , everyone nodded, agreeing. "I FIANALLY GET TO EAT AGAIN!!!!" Kazuo yelled, digging into his ramen, "You mean, you haven't eaten... in 2 years?" Miroku asked, astounded, Kazuo nodded, Shippou went into shock, wondering how anyone could survive that long without food.

The group was on their way after that little shock

-------

KF: Thank you all reviewers! Those reviews really helped, I'm sorry about the short chapters and the OOCness, I will try and fix that!

KF: Hmm, I wonder where 'Someone' is...?


	3. Chapter 3, Jolly my a!

Chapter 3

---

KF: HI!! I'm back, sorry for not updating and that short chapter I left you with, I'm sorry, I'm mentally retarded.

Someone: We're fricking' crazy, all of us.

KF: ....

-HIGHLY RECOMMENDED SONG-

Anxiety – Black Eyed Peas

Once again, I'm sorry for the super short chapter last week, or however long it was, more like a month.

This is going to become a Banjo-Tooie crossover with a lot of randomness!

-------

Chapter 3 -- Jolly My A--!!

The Inuyasha gang and their new friend, Kazuo were walking around when they fell into a random hole! They flew through a tube and landed on a beach "Wow that was really random" Kazuo said, everyone nodded and started looking for a way out.

Kagome got them out of the beach place and into a townish pirate looking place; she looked around and found a sign, "Jolly Roger's Lagoon...?" Inuyasha asked "Wait, that's from that game... what was it, BANJO-TOOIE!" She shouted (OK, this is SO becoming a crossover for the time being) Sango went into a place called 'Jolly's' Miroku followed her for her 'Protection' and then everyone else ended up following them, so lets put it this way, they were all in the place.

When they got in there, they saw a green toad, a fat hippo thing, and a broken door on the side. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly a walking bear and a red bird came out of the room with the broken door. "Hi, I'm banjo and this is Kazooie" the bear supposedly named 'Banjo' said; Kagome introduced everyone to the bear and bird.

Shippou ran into the room Banjo and Kazooie was in and started jumping on the bed, he flew off the bed and smacked into the dresser and got a cut on his head (That happened to me once, still have the scar) Everyone rushed into the room, kagome gasped, Shippou was bleeding bad knowone had anything so Inuyasha took of the outer part of his haori and wrapped Shippou's head up everyone who knew Inuyasha well gasped at his good deed "Well, I'm not going to let the little runt die." He scoffed, kagome smiled.

After Shippou's head stopped bleeding, everyone ordered something to eat "humph. Jolly my ass, the only things that have happened her so far are bad" Inuyasha commented while taking a bite out of his hamburger. The Inu gang was used to this kind of language, but Banjo and Kazooie just gaped at him. "what?" he asked "nothing" said Kazooie, Inuyasha just 'feh'ed

---

sorry about the short chapter, I'm so lazy ï I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't get any reviews, just wait till the next chapter, I swear I'll clean my act up!


	4. Chapter 4, OOCness, and Naraku

Chapter 4

-----

This one's for Inugirl540, girl, I hope you were kidding in that review, if not, I got Sumthin to say, come at me correct if u wanna holler biotch!!

-----

The next day, Inuyasha and his crew (no more Banjo-Tooie that was goin nowhere)

Found a way out of the jolly Rogers lagoon and continued on their quest in the feudal era.

--Feudal era--

"dang, that was dumb" Inuyasha said, while eating his ramen that kagome had in her backpack, everyone agreed, suddenly a person popped up and yelled, "on top of old Smokey, all covered in BLOOD, I shot my poor teacher, with a .44 slug!!!!" then, he disappeared. "Strange" Miroku commented, suddenly Naraku popped out of nowhere "Time to battle!" he yelled, everyone got into their battle positions.

(I have the following permission from Sparklee182 to use this battle mode thing)

Battle mode HAHAHA!!! (Ok, this might make no sense, but it's all for the good)

Inuyasha: 4000HP

Naraku: 5000HP

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER! (Inuyasha hits! 4 HP lost for Naraku, 4996HP)

Naraku: DEMON PUPPET! (LMAO) (Inuyasha fights the demon puppet, Inuyasha wins, but 10 hp lost, 3990HP)

Kagome: PURIFIED ARROW!! (LOLOLOLOLOL) (Hits Naraku, 8 HP lost, 4988)

(Naraku goes after Kagome, who uses her miko powers and blows him back, 20HP lost to Naraku, 4968HP)

Inuyasha: Bakuryuuha!!! (Hits Naraku, 80HP lost. 4888HP)

Naraku: SOME ULTIMATE ATTACK!!! (LMFAO) (Hits everyone 2000HP lost, 1990HP)

Everyone in the Inuyasha group: OUR ULTIMATE ATTACKS!! (4000HP lost to Naraku, 888HP left) Battle mode over

Suddenly, Naraku almost kills em, leaving them with 20HP, altogether, little did Naraku know, kagome, Sango, Miroku, kasuo and Shippou were right behind him, they tackled him to the ground and beat the bloody shit out of him, leaving him with 10HP, Inuyasha got up and finished him off with the wind scar WOOHOO!!!!

--Later that night--

Everyone was celebrating the death of Naraku, now, I know its not all right to go and celebrate death, but, this was a one time exception. After everyone got all worn out and stuff, they went to bed, but, what is this? Uh-oh! Shippou had loads of candy and was now acting like he was on drugs!

Inuyasha tied Shippou up to prevent him from bouncing of trees and such, then kagome sat him so he untied Shippou, and what do ya know, he bounced of trees and such, finally, someone got the nerve to shoot Shippou with a tranquilizer, and it happened to be a random person that happened to pass by, how they had a tranquilizer, the world may never know. Finally everyone went to bed and had their little dreams and such...

-----

Sorry people, kind of a monotonish chapter, if that's possible, anyways, tomorrow I'm going to be stuck in a car for 3 hours, so I promise to get lots of ideas for the story!


End file.
